Genocide
Genocide '(ジェノサイド, ''Jenosaido) is a pro hero who is employed by the global defense agency. Due to her appearance, many mysterious beings and foes severely underestimate her and consider her an easy kill, but in fact, she holds the reputation of the single most brutally unmerciful killer that the GDA have ever employed, likened to that of a monster more than anything. It is said that countless bodies lay in her wake, and whenever she is challenged, she brutally slaughters her opponent in only the most grizzly and gruesome of ways. Only the aftermath of her rampages have ever been witnessed, and nobody truly knows how she accomplishes what she does, but all beings who know her name, ally or enemy, exhibit great fear of her and avoid her at all costs, often leaving her lonely. Appearance General Appearance Genocide is a beautiful and attractive young woman with dull greyish-blue eyes, a healthy, smooth peach skin color and long, silky, vibrant dark orange hair. She is of a curvaceous and rather buxom build, endowed greatly in numerous areas, something which her friends openly display jealousy for. Because of her appearance, many individuals, hit on her and attempt to get a date with her, only to distance themselves as far away as possible from her once they learn of her true identity, often apologizing profusely and even begging for their lives. Fashion Sense Personality General Personality Like her appearance, genocides personality completely and utterly opposes her horrid and terrifying reputation of being the single most bloodthirsty and brutal hero in the GDA. She is kind, sweet, selfless, caring, reasonable, and wholly girlish in her behavior and mannerisms. She is airheaded and absent-minded, and openly opposes violence, is easily frightened, and possesses a phobia of seeing blood, even passing out when edge queen ripped out her own heart in front of her when challenging genocide to a duel. She avoids fighting and confrontation at all costs and prefers to settle things peacefully, becoming nervous whenever she is challenged or is around mysterious beings. She doesn't like being feared, and expresses clearly that she hates the horrid, terrible reputation that has surrounded her. She insists that she is not a bad person, not a killer, not even a violent person, and only her two friends in the world seem to believe her words. Genocide is a brave, just and kind individual who based on her reputation alone, is capable of causing the strongest and most ruthless mysterious beings to feel on sight. Relationships Allies '''Leviathan: Leviathan is another GDA pro hero. She is the only person in the GDA, and perhaps the entire world that acts friendly towards genocide and treats her more like a human being than that of a cold, cruel and merciless monster. Genocide has managed to establish a deep bond with leviathan, and the diminutive woman is always joking and hanging around her, widely considered to be her best friend. With leviathan, genocide has managed to return somewhat to her former life of having friends, going out, and enjoying her social life which she once had long before word spread that she was supposedly prone to berserk rampages. Edge Queen: Another hero in the GDA. Initially, edge queen greatly envied genocide due to the fact that she possesses the kind of reputation and history which edge queen always wanted, and has worked so hard to try and build for herself. Edge Queen once considered genocide her bitter rival, and would challenge her to a battle to the death whenever she could, with genocide avoiding her all the time. This caused edge queen to establish stalker behavior towards genocide, and over time, edge queen eventually relented and the two became close friends with one another. Edge Queen still considers genocide her destined rival, but is less prone to hounding her continuously for a fight to the death, and more about helping her out. Enemies Background Synopsis Powers & Abilities Genocide is one of the most powerful heroes belonging to the global defense agency, and is easily the most brutally violent of them all. It was stated by one of her only two friends and fellow hero, the leviathan, that even ultra universe feared her, who was the strongest and most powerful man in the entire universe and the rank 1 hero of the GDA. She leaves naught but a landscape of abject horror and carnage in her wake. Hundreds of dead bodies, severed limbs, blood, guts and gore all rot in the path of her rampages, while she herself remains completely unharmed. General Abilities There is only hearsay, speculation, and assumption to go on when it comes to genocides abilities. Only one person has ever witnessed her in action, and that was her fellow hero, Dr. Metabrain, who still fails to make sense of what he saw that day. Mysterious beings of any level don't seem to stand the slightest chance against her, and she alone has staved off entire invasions from armies of mysterious beings who have tried to attack and exterminate the human race. At the very least, she is acknowledged by her allies and the public as being powerful enough to annihilate entire species of mysterious beings in a single afternoon, littering her surroundings with their remains and transforming entire cities into a horrorscape of vile death and gore. Dr. Metabrain, who is one of the most brilliant minds of the modern era, surmises based on what he witnessed, that genocides mere presence is enough to kill mysterious beings of extreme power, but numerous heroes consider his words to be unreliable and vague for various reasons. The great sage daizenbo claims to sense that genocide is possessed by a demon. Others seem to think she possesses a severe split personality disorder, as she is always unconscious by the time help arrives after the end of her intense bloodthirsty rampages. All in all, theories and conclusions based on the nature of genocides powers range up and down the spectrum of possibility, so much so that she has become the topic of heavy debate and research among GDA fans all around the world, trying to uproot the secret of her power. Quotes Quotes By Genocide Quotes About Genocide *(Spoken by Dr. Metabrain) ''"...I'm still not sure how to describe it properly. What I saw that day... was not the actions of a human. But something far, far worse, worse than a mysterious being. The presence alone was evil... it felt like the world itself was laced with murderous intent. Like I could die at any moment, all it would take is a single misstep. She did nothing. The monsters... they just... exploded. Her mere presence alone was enough to butcher them... I... that's the only way I can perceive it. I don't know what kind of being she is... but one things for sure, I'm glad she's on our side" '' Trivia *Her appearance and many aspects of her personality are quite obviously based directly on the same appearance and personality of Orihime Inoue, one of the mainstay characters of Kubo Tite's BLEACH manga and anime series. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes